


The Symphony of Our Love

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Music, Bad Music Puns, Bass player! Otabek, Cello player! Yuri, Everyone is a Musician, Everyone is basically aged down, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, More tags and characters to be added, My terrible attempts at humor, Slow Burn, except for Yuri, friends to boyfriends, summaries are hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: All Yuri wanted was for his sophomore year of high school to go off without a hitch, and he didn't think that he was asking for much. However, when a handsome bass player starts going to his school; Yuri starts to realize that he wouldn't be getting what he wanted.Or,The high school Orchestra AU that nobody asked for.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> This is my contribution to the Otayuri Big Bang, a.k.a one of the many projects that have been keeping me busy for the last few months but I have no regrets what so ever.  
> I was lucky enough to be able to work with the amazing Finn who created art for this fic (which will be revieled a after a few chapters ;))  
> A few warnings before we dive in:  
> As stated in the tags, this is a high-school AU so, basically everyone in this fic is aged down. Yuri is 15 at the begining and Otabek is 17 and they will be a year older at the end. They will end up being boyfriends by the end of the story (but their will not be any explicit cotent in this fic) so if that makes you uncomfortable then please click the back button. This is your warning!  
> Now, for everyone who is ready to embark on this fluffy adventure; strap in, because here we go! :)

Most people say that your high school year's are the best years of your life. Yuri wanted to punch those people in the face and cuss them out for being lying sacks of shit.

Yuri groaned in frustration as he reached for his phone so that he could turn off his alarm. It was 6am, and also the first day of his sophomore year. Yuri wasn't looking forward to spending approximately 8 hours of his days surrounded by absolute morons, and then spending hours on homework afterwards. The only thing Yuri was even remotely looking forward to was Orchestra.

Last year he auditioned and made it into Hasetsu high's Chamber orchestra, a.k.a the best orchestra in the school made up of the best musicians in the school, and when you took into account that Hasetsu High was notorious for their amazing music department, it became a really big deal to make it in. Most students never made it in (especially after just one audition), but the orchestra teacher, Yakov, said that Yuri had a great amount of talent and promise as a student and decided to let him in. It was something that gave Yuri a great feeling of pride, being able to  see that all his years of hard work were beginning to pay off.

After Yuri had thrown on an old band t-shirt, a beaten up pair of jeans, and his old leopard print sneakers, he grabbed his backpack and wandered down stairs to the kitchen. He could smell the familiar aroma of coffee hanging in the air, along with the smell of fresh pastry . However, he didn’t hear the chatter of the radio in the kitchen, nor could he hear any movement, instead it was eerily quiet.

“Grandpa! Are you in here?” Yuri called out , receiving nothing back as his answer. He walked further into the dining room to turn on a light so he could see a little better. In the kitchen he could spot his grandfather's coffee mug sitting in it’s usual spot next to the kitchen sink, and a couple dirty plates in the sink from his breakfast.

_‘He must have gotten an early start this morning,’_ Yuri thought. He started to trudge over towards the kitchen to pack himself a quick lunch, until something on the kitchen table caught his eye.

Upon closer inspection he discovered that it was a small brown bag with a yellow post-it note attached that read, ‘Had to leave early for a doctor’s appointment. Eat these and have a good day at school, Yurochka.’ Yuri peeked into the bag and was hit with the familiar scent of homemade Pirozhki. He smiled, closing up the bag before stuffing it into his backpack and rushing out the door so that he wouldn’t be late for the bus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he made it to school he was already pissed off from dealing with the all of the idiots that rode his bus, and to make things even better, he was greeted by two of the biggest and most annoying idiots he had ever had the misfortune of knowing.

“Good morning, Yurochka!” Victor shouted, reaching out to give Yuri a hug only for the blonde to shove his hand into the others face. Yuri has known Victor for years, ever since he and his grandpa had moved into the neighborhood when he was ten. Victor lived a couple doors down the street, and he always found ways to annoy Yuri to no end.

“Don’t touch me old man, and don’t call me that!”

“Old man? I’m only two years older than you!”

“Well that gray hair makes you look like you’re 70 instead of 17.,” Yuri said with a sharp smirk making Victor pout like a two year old, and the brunette standing next to him giggle a bit.

The aforementioned brunette was Yuuri. Yuuri had moved into the same neighborhood that Yuri and Victor lived in, a couple years ago. Ever since he moved in Victor wouldn’t stop talking about how “absolutely adorable” the new guy was, or how “incredibly hot” he was. Hearing Victor talk about Yuuri made him want to let his cat use his eyes as a scratching post, so he was partially relieved when the two idiots finally got together. Even though it meant that Yuri had to deal with but of them being disgusting all of the time now.

“Just because you’re grumpy this morning, doesn’t mean that you have to take it out on me,” Victor whined.

“If you had to ride in that hellish tin can on wheels that they call a school bus, I’m pretty sure you would be “grumpy” too.”

“If it’s that bad, then why don’t you just ride with us to school?” Yuuri suggested, “I mean we live in the same neighborhood, so it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Sorry, but I would rather ride the hell bus then be caught dead in Victor’s car.”

“What exactly is wrong with my car?”  Victor asked, crossing his arms and looking offended.

“What’s wrong? It’s a pink convertible! It looks like someone made a life sized model of a Barbie dream car.”

“It is not a “Barbie dream car”! It is a vintage Cadillac that has been in my family for generations.”

“Whatever you say, Ken,” Yuri said with a smirk. Victor opened his mouth to say something when the 10 minute warning bell rang. Yuri started to walk towards the stairs, “well, that’s my queue to leave you two idiots and go to class. So, hopefully I don’t, see you soon.”  Victor said something else, but Yuri couldn’t hear him since he was already halfway up the stairs, feeling relieved that finally got a chance to get away from those two idiots for awhile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unfortunately, “awhile” ended up being only about ten minutes since Yuri forgot that he, Victor, and Yuuri all had Music Theory for first period. So now he was stuck sitting in the middle of the idiots because, of course, the only two seats left in the room by the time the couple made it to class were on both sides of him.

Yuri hated his life sometimes.

The first half of the period was pretty uneventful. The teacher, who introduced herself as Ms. Baranovskaya, went over the general class syllabus, the class rules, and all of the general first day things. Yuri tried to pay attention, but kept on getting interrupted by Victor trying to pass notes to Yuuri like a lovesick first grader.

“In this class a lot of your assignments will require you to work with partners or in groups, so to make things easier, I have already assigned each of you your partners,” Ms. Baranovskaya said pulling out a clip board and starting to read off the pairings. As she read the list, Yuri was silently praying that he wouldn’t get paired up with an idiot. He knew just about everyone in this class, given that everyone was in the music department, and he really hoped that he got paired up with someone he could actually stand; like maybe guang-hong, seung-gil, or even the pig. As long as it wasn’t someone like-

“...And seeing as we have an odd amount of students, Yuri Plisetsky you will have two partners-”

‘ _I hope they aren’t idiots,’_ Yuri thought to himself.

“They are Otabek Altin-”

_‘Never heard of that person, as long as they aren’t a complete moron I should manage to make it through without too many heada-.’_

“... and Jean Leroy.”

“What?” Yuri said out loud without meaning to.

“So with that out of the way, I want you all to get into your groups so that we can start our first group activity.”

With that, everyone started to move seats to sit next to their new partners while Yuri remained in his seat, questioning all of his life choices up to that point.

“I’m glad that we get to work together, Yurio!” JJ said with an annoying smile, as he sat down in the seat that Victor once occupied.  

“That’s not my name, dumbass.”

“Wooow, the kitten has claws.”

“And you don’t have any working brain cells, so I guess we’re even.”

Yuri truly felt like the universe was conspiring against him sometimes. That was the only logical explanation to the fact that he just had to be paired up with the most annoying person to ever be conceived along with some random person he had never heard of.  

_'I swear, if this guy is anything like JJ I will jump off of the nearest roof,’_ Yuri thought to himself. He was thinking of other ways he could possibly end his suffering, one of them being to just stuff JJ in a cello case and mail him to another country, when a smooth, low voice interrupted his musings.

“Um, hello, my name's Otabek. Nice to meet you.” When Yuri turned towards the other guy he felt his brain short circuit, making it impossible for him l to form actual words and even making it a bit difficult for him to remember how to breath.

Otabek had the most stunning brown eyes that Yuri had ever seen, his facial structure was to die for, and don't even get Yuri started on his voice. Yuri felt like he would be able to listen to that voice forever and never grow tired of it.  His hair was styled into an undercut, and he was wearing an awesome looking black leather jacket along with a simple white shirt that made him look really cool.

“Uh, are you ok?” Otabek asked with concern etched onto his features as he slightly waved his hand at Yuri.

Yuri blinked a couple times as he shook his head in an attempt to focus. “U-uh, yeah. My name’s Yuri, it’s nice to meet you too,” Otabek nodded at him with a small smile that made Yuri’s face start to warm up.

_‘ Snap out of it, Plisetsky! What the hell is wrong with you?!’_  He mentally scolded himself.

He wasn’t sure why he was acting like a bumbling idiot, he had never felt like this before. Was he sick? Was he finally losing his mind?

Yuri jumped a little when the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. “Alright class, we will pick up from where we left off tomorrow. Have a good day!” Ms. Baranovskaya called out as everyone got up from their seats and started rushing out of the door. Yuri stayed in his seat watching as Otabek packed his stuff into his backpack.

Otabek looked over towards Yuri and gave him another small smile and a wave, “see you later, Yuri.”

“S-see ya,” Yuri stuttered out with a small wave of his own until Otabek was out the door. Once Yuri was sure that Otabek was out of eyesight he dropped his head onto his desk with a quiet _thunk_. Yuri had no idea why Otabek was making him feel so weird, but all he knew was that if this whole acting like a moron thing was going to be something that happened whenever Otabek was around, then this year was going to be a special type of Hell.

“Yurio, come on! You have to get up so that you aren’t late for second period,” Victor called out to the blonde before he and Yuuri walked out the door hand-in-hand. Yuri picked his head off oh his desk and shoved his stuff carelessly into his cheetah print backpack before rushing to the door, narrowly avoiding a painful run in with the closed door.

“Mr. Plizetsky, are you ok?” Ms. Baranovskaya asked, her voice sounding slightly concerned.

“Yeah, I'm fine. See ya later, Ms.B!” With that Yuri actually opened the door and made his way to his next period.

There was no reason for him to suddenly be acting so weird, he just needed to calm down and get a grip. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to see Otabek in any of his other classes…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It turns out that Yuri has absolute shit luck because, it seemed like this Otabek guy was in just about all of his classes. He was in his AP english class, his law studies class, even his lunch period, and every single time Yuri saw him he would lose the ability to function properly. The universe was surely out for him.

By the time eighth period rolled around, he was mentally and emotionally exhausted. He had never been more grateful to walk into the orchestra room; knowing that this was the one class that he definitely didn’t have to worry about finding Otabek in. So Yuri walked in, threw his backpack next to his chair, and proceeded to one of the small rooms in the back of the classroom where all the cellos and basses were stored.

He walked over to the wooden rack full of cellos and grabbed his bow before he heard the voice that had been haunting him all day.

“Hey, Yuri.”

_‘No! There is absolutely no way! this can’t be happening! I’m just… hallucinating. Yeah, that’s the only reasonable reason for me hearing that god damn voice. When I turn around, I definitely won’t see him there!’_ Yuri desperately tried to reassure himself.  He squeezed his eyes shut and turned around to the direction of the voice, and slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing that he saw were the amazing warm looking eyes that have been tormenting him since first period. Otabek was here, in his orchestra, tuning a bass and currently looking at him like everything was absolutely normal. Like he belonged there.

Yuri dropped the bow that he was holding, so caught up in his shock that he didn’t really even notice it clambering to the ground near his feet.

“Yuri, are you ok?” Otabek asked, genuine concern evident in his voice and written all over his face.

Yuri was sure that the universe absolutely hated him.

* * *

* * *

You can find me on my Trashy [Tumblr](https://yaoi-trash-hubbo.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YHubbo)

And you can find Finn on [Tumblr](http://thebettersawyer.tumblr.com/) as well!


	2. Movement 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri definitely does not have a crush no matter what anyone says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sorry this chapter is a couple days late, the holidays have been keeping me super busy. 
> 
> Also, thank you for all of the support that I've received for this project! You guys are the best! ^^

During the first week of school Yuri had learned a few things, but none of them were about the U.S. presidents in his History class or about how to identify the key of a piece of music in his music theory class. It was all about the guy that made Yuri’s brain seem to turn to mush, Otabek.

The first thing that he learned was that Otabek’s full name was Otabek Altin. He was a senior, and he had just moved into town about two weeks ago; so that explained why Yuri had never heard of him. Otabek was an amazing bassist who had been playing ever since he was little. Yakov apparently had heard about Otabek’s skill from the conductor at his old school and decided to let him audition for chamber orchestra, and he apparently impressed Yakov so much that he let him join chamber as well as Jazz band, who just happened to be looking for a bassist to join the ranks..

Otabek was a guy of few words, usually keeping to himself, and usually maintaining a calm demeanor. He was pretty knowledgeable when it came to music theory which made class more bearable especially since JJ really was no help with class work, proving Yuri’s theory that he really had no working brain cells, to be  truthful.

Otabek rode a bad ass looking motorcycle to school, which explained why he wore a leather jacket to school most days, like he had on the first day of school. However, after a couple days he apparently ran out of plain white or black shirts, because he started wearing some… pretty interesting shirts. The first day Otabek walked into class wearing a dark wash tie-die shirt with a bass clef printed on it, Yuri was a bit confused. He didn’t think too much of it though, thinking that it was just laundry day or something. Anyhow, when he walked into class the next day wearing a light-blue shirt with a teddy bear on it, Yuri couldn’t help but say something.

“Interesting shirt,” Yuri had said with a slight smirk.

Otabek had looked down at his own shirt and then over to Yuri’s and said, “I could say the same to you.” That was when Yuri looked down at the shirt that he had chosen to wear that day and saw the face of a cat looking back up at him.

Yuri had looked up at the other boy with narrowed eyes and said, “touche.”

Even though Yuri kind of didn’t have any room to judge when it came to wardrobe choices, he still thought that Otabek didn’t have the best fashion sense. But, even with his weird t shirts and inability to put together an outfit that somewhat matches, he still managed to look good everyday. Which lead to something that Yuri learned about himself over the first week of school.

Yuri learned that he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of Otabek most of the time. It was like he was a huge piece of metal and Yuri’s eyes were magnets. Yuri always caught himself looking at Otabek while in their shared classes, and it caused Yuri to miss out on copying way more notes than he would care to admit. The only class that Yuri seemed to be able to pay attention in was orchestra, but that was only because Otabek wasn’t in his direct line of site. Also because Yakov would yell at Yuri until he popped a vessel if he noticed his first chair cellist not paying attention. Nonetheless, after class was over Yuri would just go back to staring at Otabek like he needed to look at him to survive. Yuri had no idea why this was happening, but he knew that it needed to stop  or else his grades would sink faster than the Titanic once it met the iceberg.

“Uri... Yuri?” Yuri was broken from his trance like state by Victor waving a hand in front of his face.  “Yuri, didn’t you hear the bell ring? You should get going before you miss your bus. Unless you would like a ride home?”

Yuri apparently hadn't even registered that the bell had rang and that there was basically no one else in the room. He was still sitting in his chair with his cello fitted In-between his spread legs with his head turned toward the direction of the back room where he could see Otabek putting up his bass on the big rolling rack. He didn't notice that he had started staring again until Yuuri spoke up. “Yuri, is there something wrong? You seem kinda out of it.”

“What, no I'm fine. What makes you think something’s wro-?”  It was at that moment that Otabek chose to walk by the group of three on his way to the door, effectively gaining Yuri’s full attention and silencing him. Otabek must have noticed the shift of attention, because he turned to look at the others and gave a small wave before exiting the room.

Even with Otabek out of the room, Yuri’s attention didn’t shift back to the couple standing next to him, and he also missed the look of sudden realization that broke over Yuuri’s face.

“Hey Victor, um, I think I forgot my math book in our locker. Would you mind-?” Yuuri asked, biting his lip.

“Say no more! I’ll be right back, darling!” After placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, Victor was out the door; leaving both Yuri’s alone.

Yuuri sat down in the chair next to the younger blonde, and noticed how Yuri had yet to come out of his trance like state.  “Yuri,” he said, placing a gentle hand on the other’s shoulder, “I think I know what's going on.” Yuri finally looked over at Yuuri, waiting for the older boy to continue. “Yuri, do you… like Otabek?”

Yuri gave him a perplexed look, “yeah, he’s pretty cool. Why do you ask?”

Yuuri sighed softly, “Let me be more clear… Would you happen to have a crush on Otabek?”

“Huh?! That’s crazy, what would make you think something like that?!” Yuri yelled, looking at Yuuri like he had just said that playing Barber’s cello concerto was as easy as playing “Hot Cross Buns”.

“Because, I've been through this sort of thing myself,” Yuuri spoke gently, “remember when I first moved here?”

“Yeah, Victor wouldn’t stop staring at you and talking about how “unbelievably cute and adorable” you were. It was annoying as hell.” Yuri recalled, his face contorting in an expression of disgust as Yuuri’s face grew red.

“Well before Victor and I started dating, I always found it nearly impossible to focus in the classes that we shared, even while we were in orchestra. Yakov would always yell at me, because I would get distracted during practice,” Yuuri chuckled fondly, “I would always always turn into a stuttering and blushing mess whenever Victor would just look over at me. My heart would start beating faster, I would feel like I was in a trance almost and the only thing I could think about was him. That's how I knew… I was in love.”

Yuuri no sooner finished his sentence when Victor walked into the room, math book in hand and a stupidly lovesick smile on his face as he looked only at his boyfriend. “I got your book, love. Are you ready to go?”

Yuuri looked at Victor with a matching disgusting look on his face, “Yeah,” he turned towards Yuri, “did you want Victor and I to drive you home?” Yuuri asked.

“Um, no. I think i’m just going to walk home today…” Yuri answered, not looking at either of them, instead standing up and gathering his bow, cello, and music binder so that he could put them up.

“If you’re sure,” Yuri didn’t have to look to hear the uncertainty in Yuuri’s voice, “just promise me that you’ll think about what we talked about, and if you want to talk just let me know. Ok?”

“Yeah, ok.” Yuri answered quietly before turning his back on them, going to put his stuff away.  

As Victor and Yuuri walked out of the room Victor put an arm around his boyfriends shoulders. “What were you and Yurio talking about while I was gone?”

“Nothing really.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _‘The pig was just being delusional,’_ Yuri thought as he walked down the sidewalk on his way home. There was no way that he was like those stupid lovesick idiots! There was no way, there was absolutely no way that he was… in love with Otabek!

Really how could he be in love with the guy when he had known Otabek for a little less than two weeks now. On top of that, since the guy barely talked Yuri was lucky that he knew the guys name by now. Yuri kicked a small rock as he walked.

Seriously wasn’t there some kind of rule about how you should at least know more about someone before you fall for someone? Not that he had fallen for Otabek or anyone in general. No definitely not, and if anyone thought otherwise then they were just stupid.

That's right, Yuuri was one hundred percent wrong and he would stab anyone with his end-pin who thought otherwise.

Besides, he really didn’t have time for crushes (not saying that he had one of course!). Between school, homework, helping his grandfather, and his side jobs on the weekend; he had plenty of other things to worry about.

* * *

You can find me on my Trashy [Tumblr](https://yaoi-trash-hubbo.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YHubbo)

You can also find Finn on [Tumblr](http://thebettersawyer.tumblr.com/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we know how Yuri feels (even if he denies it), but we get to see how Otabek feels in the next chapter! So stay tuned!
> 
> As always kudos and your comments give me life! ^^ <3
> 
> ~Kim

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! I will be updating this weekly, so make sure to stay tuned!  
> As always comments and kudos give me life!  
> ~Kim :P  
> 


End file.
